1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved pluggable insulated terminal block, and in particular to an insulated terminal block having a terminal-protecting assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Shown in FIG. 1, is a conventional pluggable insulated terminal block, well known in the industry, which comprises a first cover 1a, a second cover 2a and a plurality of terminals 3a. The first cover 1a and the second cover 2a are engaged with each other. The inner walls of the first cover 1a and the second cover 2a are provided with a plurality of terminal holders 4a. Each terminal holder 4a is provided with a plurality of terminal-accommodating through holes 41a. The terminal 3a is inserted into the terminal-accommodating holes 41a, and both ends of the terminal 3a extend beyond the terminal-accommodating holes 41a. When the terminal 3a is inserted into a circuit board, the terminal 3a will be subjected to a pushing force exerted by the circuit board. If the fit between the terminal 3a and the first and second cover 1a, 2a is insufficient, the terminal 3a is often pushed through the terminal-accommodating holes 41a into the terminal block, causing a loss of functionality and thus a reduction in production yield for the circuit board assembly.
Therefore, in view of the above drawbacks, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his deliberate research.